Prom Night
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: Bella discovers on the night of her prom that she has the rare ability to see ghosts, the first - her geeky prom date Edward, what happens when she meets Jasper, a morgue worker with the same strange ability? LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first rated M fanfic EVER so try not to hate me too much**

It was a dark and stormy night. Okay so it wasn't storming but the way Bella felt it damn well should have been. It was prom night, the prom had started 3 hours ago, and her date Edward, had yet to show up.

Bella was forced to face the facts, she – head of the homecoming court, senior class president, and prettiest girl in the school – had been stood up by some lame wad nerd who she had planned on ditching as a practical joke the first chance she got. Someone was going to die if he didn't get here soon.

Bella waited for one hour, then two, and then three. By now the prom was over and Bella was sitting slumped over with her head in her hand on her living room couch. She sighed and got up to go to the bathroom so she could take off her makeup, and hang up the shimmery blue strapless gown.

Now clothed in comfy flannel pj's and a T-shirt, Bella went downstairs and turned on the wide screen TV that had been a gift from her constantly absent parents as an apology for never being home.

Bella hated the TV, she hated her house, she hated everything that her parents had ever given her. The bastards. They couldn't even apologize for their shitty parenting in person, instead they sent gifts and a video conversation using a web cam they had gotten Bella as a 'Sorry we were gone for your fifteenth birthday' gift.

Bella had smashed the camera with their last family photo. The heavy metal of the frame was now dented and mangled, the glass broken. The picture in the frame had been scratched almost beyond recognition of what it truly was. Bella now had that very picture stashed upstairs in her bureau drawer, a memento of the last time she had been truly happy.

Bella flipped through the cable channels, not really seeing the pictures that appeared on the screen, it took Bella a moment to notice that her eyes were tearing up. Once she had noticed her though, she swiftly set the remote down, the TV tuned to some random news station, and wiped the offending tears from her once bright eyes.

She sighed and turned off the TV, which was announcing a teenage boy's fatal car crash on the way to his senior prom. She didn't care until a transparent Edward, in what looked like his father's prom tux plopped down next to her on the black leather couch and exclaimed somewhat annoyed.

"Hey turn that back on they're talking about me!"

Bella jumped up at the sound of his voice. She hadn't thought that anyone was here.

"What the hell?" she shrieked from behind the couch. Edward looked back at her innocently.

"What do you mean, 'What the hell?'?" he inquired completely ignorant as to the reason of her aggravation.

"I mean what the hell do you think you're doing here after standing me up for six straight hours? How did you get in here with the alarm system we had installed? And why do you look like that?"

Edward sighed.

"If the residents of this house add up to a 'we', which I highly doubt, you should probably keep it down, and if you turn on the news, I'll have much less to explain." he said in an almost haughty tone that he couldn't quite pull off.

Bella rolled her eyes, and crawled back up on the couch grabbing the remote as she went, However she didn't sit on the couch by Edward as she was still mad at the dork, and slightly wary of his transparent appearance, but rather situated herself on a matching black leather arm chair across the room. She turned the TV on and refused to let her gaze wander to Edward, afraid that she might be tempted to fix his atrocious garb by burning it with the lighter on the end table.

A woman with stick straight auburn hair and perfect makeup was the news anchor at this time in the morning. She was reporting on a fatal accident that happened mere hours ago. Apparently a high school senior – whose name has yet to be released – had crashed his parents car into a 400 year old oak tree by the side of the road, successfully knocking it over, and had died upon impact. So far activists had shown up to morn the loss of so old a tree, but as of yet no one mourned the loss of the young boy's life. Bella's heart strings tugged violently, she knew what it was like to not be loved.

Edward's voice was quiet and depressing. "Yeah my parents wouldn't even come down to identify the body. I screamed at them for about an hour but they didn't even turn their heads in my direction. So far you're the only one who can see me."

Bella spoke just as quietly and reverently. "So that **was** you that they were talking about."

"Yup."

They sat in silence for a while. Bella, still curious, spoke first.

"So how did you get in here? I mean you're sitting on my couch so you're obviously not mist."

Edward thought for a moment.

"I think that it's because you have a metal door, it was never alive so to gh-" Edward struggled with the word having it finally come out a strangled mess, if anything said with his velvet voice could be called strangled "gho-, ghosts it just doesn't exist, but your couch is leather and wood something that lived at one point in time."

Bella thought for a moment – she wasn't stupid, not by any means but especially not by a cheerleader's standards – eventually coming up with something that sounded like an explanation to her.

"So as something that once lived, the only things that are truly there to you are things that have died. We know that much is true I can see the indent that your weight is making in the couch. But what about things that are living now?"

Edward shrugged, his face downcast.

"I don't think so, I tried to grab my mom at one point when I was yelling at her but my hands just went through her and she shivered, but then again she couldn't see or hear me either so who know, maybe you're just an abnormality in that aspect."

Bella narrowed her eyes and glowered at Edward – or at least what used to be Edward.

"Do **not** call me abnormal, you're the strange one here, NOT me."

Edward raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Says the class president who's talking to her dead AV club prom date, that she was going to ditch anyways."

Bella's eyes widened and her jaw went slack.

"You mean you **knew**? For how long?"

Edward shrugged.

"I kind of always knew, I mean look at you, you're beautiful, then look at me, I'm such a loser. It's not exactly a match made in heaven." though he so desperately wished it had been. Edward, although he had yet to admit it to himself, had loved Bella for a very, VERY long time.

Bella's voice softened and her eyes were downcast as though she knew the answer to what she was going to ask before she'd even asked.

"So then why did you say yes when I asked you if you knew that it was all some glorified prank?" Bella refused to meet Edward's gaze as he spoke.

"No one asked you and I'd known that, asking me as a joke was the only way you could save face."

Bella nodded in understanding still refusing to meet his eyes. Then a question that should have been asked long ago prodded in the back of her mind.

"So like aren't ghosts, people that are still here because they have some kind of unfinished business left from when they were alive?" Bella inquired.

Edward thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose, that **is** what everyone says."

The two remained silent for a moment, Edward fiddling with his fingers and Bella gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

"Do you know why you're still here?" she asked.

"Nope." Edward shook his head. He hadn't looked up for quite a while now.

He looked so hopeless, like he would cry if he could, but Bella had suspicion that he couldn't, not anymore. She swallowed and did what she felt was the bravest thing she had done in a long time. She stood up and went over to where Edward sat slumped over on her couch and gave him a hug.

Bella was surprised to discover that hugging Edward felt good, he wasn't even that cold and he **was** completely there, and not half mist like Bella had expected him to be.

'If only he would hug me back' Bella thought with remorse, then she realized that she had been standing there a little too long for Edward's comfort, well at least that's what she thought.

Bella pulled away from him awkwardly and cleared her throat.

"So um... what do you wanna do?" Bella asked rubbing the back of her neck and once again refusing to meet Edward's intense gaze. Even though Bella and Edward's social circles didn't mix often – only for school projects that Bella's circle didn't feel up to – his eyes had always stirred feelings deep within Bella, feelings that Bella didn't want to surface, and she was at that moment beating down those very some feelings with a metaphorical baseball bat.

Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Bella it's almost five in the morning. You should probably get some sleep."

"Well what about you? Don't you need to sleep?"

Edward shot her a strange look.

"I'm dead, there's no reason for me to sleep. You on the other hand are so tired that you can't think straight."

Any remark on Bella's intelligence was usually taken personally, and despite her 'small' crush on Edward that she tried desperately to deny – this remark was no different.

"I'm a cheerleader, how do you know that I'm not this stupid all the time?" she sneered, finally looking Edward in the eyes, only to be met with an amused expression that very nearly made her melt.

"I know that because you never had to ask for help from my friends, you always made it on your own." The soft tone in which Edward declared this and the intense look of adoration that adorned his face while he said it would have made most girls forgive him on the spot. Unfortunately for Edward, Bella wasn't most girls and his words only served to infuriate her further.

"Because you and your friends are **soooo** smart." Bella's voice dropped dangerously lower and her eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "Really the world would probably stop turning without you."

Bella's words cut deep into Edward's heart. The world was already without him. And only one person had noticed. But at that moment she didn't rightfully care. Bella picked up the closest thing to her – the TV remote – and threw it at him.

Being made of plastic, the remote passed right through Edward without him feeling a thing, but it did have the desired effect of releasing some of Bella's anger. When she calmed down enough to take notice of the dreary vibe that Edward now emitted, she rushed over to his side and apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry!" she put her arm across his shoulders as she spoke "It totally just escaped my mind."

"No, don't apologize, it's okay really. Come on let's get you to bed."

Edward stood up and offered his hand to Bella who was still seated on the couch. She didn't take his hand, still in shock over the fact that he could forgive her so quickly for something that had stung so much.

Edward smiled and when she still didn't take his hand, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. Edward then proceeded to march around Bella's impressively large home, opening doors and peering inside for a moment only to close it again and move on to another.

Bella laughed loudly at Edward's antics – she really should have hung around Edward more when he was alive, he was more fun than her other friends.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, gasping for breath as he peeked in a bathroom only to shut the door and walk to another.

"I'm looking for your room. Why on earth do you have such a big house?"

Bella rolled her eyes, not at Edward, but at her ever absent parents.

"I don't know maybe my parents thought the echo would keep me company."

They remained silent for a while after Bella's sarcastic remark, which in hindsight, was nothing but the truth.

"I'm sorry you have such awful parents." Edward said softly, Bella was still slung over his shoulder.

"It's okay, your's are just as horrible as mine."

Edward took that to mean that this particular conversation had some to a close, and that he was never to breach the subject again. For that Bella was eternally grateful.

"Down the hall second door on the right." Bella said.

Edward was confused and said so out loud. Bella smiled even though Edward couldn't see it from the way she was placed on his shoulder.

"That's where my room is, down the hall, second door on the right. You were looking for it remember?"

Edward didn't say anything, he just walked down the hallway and found Bella's room.

Walking inside, he set Bella down and looked around her room with a surprised, yet approving look on his face.

"Well I always knew that you weren't the most conventional popular but this isn't what I expected at all."

Bella furrowed her brow and cocked her head.

"So then what did you expect?"

"Oh nothing much," Edward said in an almost whispy voice that you would generally expect from a ghost, turning around so Bella couldn't see his face. "Just bright pink walls, posters of 'sexy'" he said the word with disdain "actors and other men you'll probably never meet. And anything else generally regarded as preppy. Certainly not this." he said gesturing grandly around Bella's room.

He was right nothing in Bella's room exactly screamed 'I'm a popular!' The maroon walls, deep red bed comforter, and darkly stained 'Gothic' style dresser, said 'this room belongs to a wanna be vampire.'

This of course was not true. At that very moment Bella desperately wished to be a ghost.

Bella sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her, encouraging Edward to a a seat next to her. When he didn't move she sighed.

"Come on. Pop a squat."

"Pop a what?"

Bella laughed.

"Pop a squat. You know, sit down? Preferably here." she said, rubbing the spot next to her. This time he sat down, making the mattress shift an awful lot for someone without a body. Bella had momentarily forgotten that Edward still had weight to him and consequently wasn't prepared for the sudden shift when Edward sat down and fell over onto his lap facing up towards Edward.

Bella blushed slightly at the clouded look in Edward's eyes that was only vaguely familiar, and squirmed uncomfortably when she felt something hard pressed into her back. When Edward realized what made the beautiful woman in his lap shift uncomfortably, he blushed heavily as well and did the only thing he could think of to distract her. He kissed her.

Bella was caught off guard and fought against his lips for only a moment before she yielded and kissed him back with all she had, her arms winding tightly around his neck. The object pressing into Bella's back became harder and with a much needed gasp of air Bella realized what it was.

"Sorry," Edward apologized as Bella gasped for air, "I forgot." He looked ready to continue his apology, but Bella cut him off by mashing her lips to his, and knocking him back on the bed.

Edward's hands instinctively went to Bella's hip and trailed up her sides over the flimsy black T-shirt that she now wore. Bella, having much more work to do than the ghostly man that she was straddling, dragged her hands up Edward's chest, eliciting a delicious moan from him, and quickly untied his light blue bow tie, and unbuttoned the frilly white dress shirt underneath.

She cast the bow tie away and spread the unbuttoned shirt apart. Breaking their impassioned kiss, Bella sat up and stared down at Edward's well muscled chest. He was by far the hottest member of the AV club she had ever seen. Bella sighed and bent her head back down so she could once again kiss the god before her.

Not letting their kiss break Edward leaned forward and shrugged out of his coat and shit, and kicked off his dress shoes as well. They stayed like that for a few moments, just kissing and touching each other.

The next time that Bella broke away to breathe Edward said huskily. "You're wearing too many clothes."

His voice was so sexy and full of lust that Bella almost died right then and there.

She slid her black T-shirt up and off of her body, but wasn't enough for Edward. He reached behind her and with strangely skilled fingers, unhooked her bra and dropped it too the floor. He stared at Bella's now bare chest for a moment, then dove forward and latched his mouth to one of her breasts and teased her, using his hand to massage her other peak.

The pleasure from this seemingly simple action was so intense that Bella could do nothing other than throw her head back and moan loudly. Edward continued his ministration for a few moments, Bella moaning all the while, before switching to the other and repeating the process. Despite how chilly the rest of Edward's ghostly body was, his mouth was pleasantly warm.

Without warning, Edward, still attached to Bella's chest, flipped them over so he was on top, nestled between Bella's thighs.

Bella, incorrectly thinking that Edward was mot enjoying this experience as much as she was, moved her hand to the hard area between Edward's legs and gripped him through the fabric stroking softly. The earned her a loud moan from Edward, and soon Bella found herself without her flannel pajama bottoms or underwear.

Unfortunately Edward still wore the powder blue pants he had on when he had appeared next to Bella on her couch. Bella lowered her other hand down to join the first in an effort to correct this problem, however she had a bit of a problem locating the zipper as she couldn't look down with Edward's lips attached to hers.

Edward's hand reached down to guide hers a little to the left of where she had been searching for his zipper. She slowly pulled it down teasing him. Edward groaned into her mouth and Bella grinned loving that she had this kind of effect on him. Edward kicked off his pants and underwear, leaving both of them as bare as the day they were born.

Perfect.

Edward guided himself to Bella's entrance, and met her gaze, silently asking if she was okay with this. Bella nodded giving him the go-ahead, and Edward slid himself all the way into her tight sheath. They both groaned loudly, this position was heaven for both of them. Edward didn't move for a while still getting over the fact that he was inside someone so wonderful, so Bella – desperate for friction – bucked her hips a few times urging him forward.

Edward complied with her silent plea and drew back until he was almost completely out, then slammed back in, the force of his thrust shaking them both to the core.

"More." Bella begged, and once again Edward found himself unable to deny her. He thrust into her harder, faster, with no rhythm, his movements sporadic and slightly uneven. For Bella this only increased the love she now realized that she felt for him. He was just so adorable in his own little dorky way.

Bella and Edward could both feel themselves getting closer to the edge and Bella climaxed first, her walls clenching around Edward causing him to come as well in a burst of stars that appeared before their eyes as his cool liquid filled her to the brim. Edward collapsed on top of Bella panting.

By now sunlight peaked in the sides of the curtains that were drawn over Bella's windows. Looking at the clock beside her bed, Bella could plainly see that it was almost six in the morning. She sighed softly.

"What is it?" Edward asked, pressing his lips to the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

"What happened to me going to sleep?"

Edward lifted his head and looked at the clock.

"Oh," his eyes widened when he saw what time it was, "well you don't have to get up today. It **is** the weekend. Maybe you should get some sleep today." he suggested sheepishly.

Bella snorted, "Yeah. Sleep. Like I'm really going to be able to do that after what just happened."

Edward pursed his lips and nodded. "Or," he said slyly "we could just fool around all day."

Bella smiled deviously. "I think we should."

Edward's eyes were already heavily lidded when he answered. "I was hoping that you would say that." he said and drew her in for another passionate kiss.

**Okay so what do you think? I know this is my first lemon and it wasn't all that great but try not to be too hard on me. I have one other chapter written and if you want it you're going to have to review, less than five (I know I don't have a really high requirement but that just makes it easier for you) and I won't post it, because you know what? I have major writers block for my other stories, and reviews really help cure that particular problem, I know what I want to happen but I just can't seem to find the words to make it happen, anyways you don't care about my problems, so just review. PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE??????**


	2. Chapter 2

**I may turn this into a full length story, because the original ending that I had written for this story was just too depressing and I don't want to do it anymore, also I'm not quite ready to let go of this Bella and Edward, it's just too soon. Also that since I'm taking so long to update stories that I might as well do this:**

**Last time: **_Edward's eyes were already heavily lidded when he answered. "I was hoping that you would say that." he said and drew her in for another passionate kiss._

Bella hadn't gone to school for an entire week. It would have been to difficult not to jump Edward if he had gone with her, and too awkward he he had stayed at home (she could finally call it that now) and Bella had to face the people asking where Edward had gone.

Edward may have been a nerd, but he was a rather popular one due to his amazingly good looks. During the entire week that Bella stayed away, she spent what her time wondering why Edward was still attached to this world, well between all the sex at least. Because regardless of how much she loved Edward, Bella still felt that she needed to find out what was holding Edward to the human world, after all, it wasn't exactly fair of her to ask that he stay attached to a world where he didn't necessarily belong and watch Bella live her life.

One day while they both lay in bed, Bella, tracing patterns across Edward's chest, and Edward staring at Bella's ceiling she asked him, "We never really discussed why you're still here, do you have any ideas?"

Edward thought for a moment. "No I don't. Why are you trying to get rid of me?" he teased playing with a lock of her hair.

"NO!" Bella shouted a little too loudly, "I mean, no. It's just that I never want you to leave, but I can't help but wonder if maybe you'd be better off you moved on."

Bella went back to her game of not meeting Edward's eyes and now he gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Bella the only thing that could make me better off would be it I were alive, then I could really make you mine, marry you, have children, grow old together, that's all I really want and I know that I can't have it but still I can't help but dream." Edward kissed her with as much passion as he could, but Bella's mind was focused on far too many other things to respond. When Edward was finished kissing her, he pulled away and sighed dejectedly. Bella ignored him and played with his unruly bronze hair.

"Edward have your parents even gone down to the morgue yet?"

Edward swallowed – hard.

"Um. No, they haven't."

And with that Bella leapt up from her bed, and scrambled around picking up clothes at random and putting them on.. Edward was still seated on her bed, watching her with amusement. When Bella caught on to the fact that she had an audience, she glared at him.

"What?"

"Well if you're doing what I think you're doing, then you may not want to wear my clothes."

Bella looked down at the ruffled shirt she had once hated with a passion. She no longer felt disdain of any sort for the shirt, in fact she was rather fond of it.

"Why not?" she asked clutching it closer to her.

"Because as darling as you look in my clothes, no one else can see them." Edward said smiling as he came up behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bella's face flushed.

"Oh."

Edward chuckled at her, then raised his arm and pointed it towards her closet. Moments later, a dark T-shirt and a pair of jeans came floating out and landed on Edward's outstretched arm. Bella was shocked.

"When did you learn to do that?"

Edward shrugged.

"Last night when you were asleep. It only works with natural fabrics though."

"Nifty."

Edward rolled his eyes, and told Bella to get dressed. She did, throwing Edward's clothes at him every now and then when she found and article of clothing that did not belong to her. Ten minutes later, they were both dressed, and Bella headed down to her garage with Edward trailing behind. Once there she quickly hopped in the driver's side of her dark blue Corvet.

Edward was stopped in the doorway of the garage. Bella rolled down her window and stuck her head out.

"Come on." she said, motioning for him to get in the glossy car.

Edward shook his head in disbelief and walked over to the passenger side of her car mumbling, "I can't believe your parents bought you a Corvet."

Edward tried to open the door, but when his hand just slipped through, he swore under his breath and just jumped through the door.

"Nice." Bella commented.

"Hey, I'm just glad the seats aren't pleather, I'd have to run alongside the car if they were."

"You mean you haven't tried just popping in and out of places yet?"

"I tried but it didn't work any better than it would have if I were still alive. I guess you don't get that many cool powers when you're dead."

"Well that must suck."

"Yeah," Edward admitted "I feel a little jipped."

Bella laughed at him and backed out of the already open garage.

The drive to the morgue wasn't nearly as long as Bella would have liked. Even with a dead – there was no point in denying it now – boyfriend, it was still creepy to live so near a morgue. Bella pulled into the cracked and gray parking lot and shut off the engine to her car. Her white knuckled hands gripped to steering wheel, and she breathed deeply, trying – and failing – to calm her thundering heart.

It was in this position, eyes closed, ramrod straight back, and white knuckled grip, that Bella remained until Edward leaned across the center console and took her into his arms, and gathered her small frame in his lap. Bella tucked her head into the place where Edward's neck met his shoulder and allowed him to stroke her hair.

After a few minutes she sat up, wordlessly opened the car door, and without waiting for Edward, quickly walked up to the cold metal doors. They opened with a loud bang and the one lone man behind the counter immediately snapped his head up to look at her.

Bella winced. She hadn't exactly meant to make such a loud entrance. She walked up to the man behind the counter and told him in a shaking voice that she needed to identify someone.

"Who?" the man said looking back down at the papers before him.

"What?"

The man behind the counter sighed, it had been a long week for him. "Who are you here to identify?"

Bella thought that he should have been a little more sensitive considering that she was about to identify someone's body.

"Um...Edward...uh....Edward."

Edward strode through the doors and came to stand by Bella's side.

"Masen." he said somewhat coldly in her ear.

"Masen, right. Edward Masen."

The man behind the counter – his silver name tag proclaimed him to be Jasper – stared for a moment at a spot just over Bella's shoulder – the spot where Edward stood.

**Wow that took a long time, oops. Well anyways while I figure out how to turn this into a full length story REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time: **_The man behind the counter – his silver name tag proclaimed him to be Jasper – stared for a moment at a spot just over Bella's shoulder – the spot where Edward stood._

Jasper shook himself slightly as though he needed to wake himself back up.

"Okay. If you'll just follow me to the Back Room." he said emotionlessly, coming out from behind the counter and turning into a hallway, motioning for Bella to follow him.

"'The Back Room' what an ominous name." Edward said, walking beside Bella.

Jasper snorted and stopped in front of a cold steel door and pulled out a key, quickly unlocking the door and ushering Bella inside. The feeling of dread hung heavily in the formaldehyde scented air.

Bella suddenly felt sick, she didn't want to be there anymore. It was only the presence of Edward's hand on the small of her back that kept her from running away.

Jasper walked over to a freezer drawer that the bodies were kept in. Edward's face was hard, his mouth firmly set in a thin line. He wasn't enjoying this experience any more than Bella was at the moment.

The freezer door opened with a smack. It was labeled 'John Doe'.

Bella braced herself for the worst knowing that the body in the drawer would have to be Edward's, and that after his accident, he wouldn't look very pretty.

The metal bed that was housed in the body freezer rolled out and stopped with a click.

Bella's eyes were squeezed shut as tight as she could make them go, and Jasper was forced to wait awkwardly next to the cold metallic slab as Bella took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Edward bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Please, open your eyes. The sooner you do the sooner we can get out of here and go home." Edward no longer called the house where his parents lived home. He, like Bella, hadn't had a home for a long time, but now that he had Bella...

Bella took a few more deep breaths, mentally preparing herself for the gory sight that was surely before her. Slowly she opened her eyes and promptly closed them, willing her breakfast to stay where it was.

Edward's body looked horrible. He had road rash on his entire left side, and dozens of gashes on his forehead. A longer deeper gash ran diagonally from Edward's left ear, across his neck, and to his chest where it disappeared under the white sheet.

The sight of her lover so horribly mangled made Bella physically ill and she hurriedly dashed to a silver trash can next to the door and lost the meal that she had been trying so desperately to keep. Jasper, in the same monotone voice that he had used before, asked if the body was him.

Bella nodded slightly, just enough for Jasper to see and left the room only to lean against the wall just outside and slide down it until she was sitting down with her knees pressed into her chest.

Edward did not follow Bella out. He stayed in the Back Room with Jasper. Both stared at the other until, after what seemed like an eternity, Edward turned and walked out to Bella leaving Jasper behind in the room.

"Bella, please get up. I think the man in there can see me, he kept staring at me."

Bella lifted her head and looked at Edward with puffy red eyes. "What?"

"He's telling the truth. I can see him." Jasper had ventured out of the Back Room and into the hallway without either Bella or Edward noticing.

"What...? How?" Bella stammered.

Jasper smiled ruefully. "The same way you can Bella. You and me, we're different than everyone else. I just can't believe that you didn't find out about your gift sooner."

"Her gift? What are you talking about?"

"The ability to see the dead, or rather their spirits. We're supposed to help them cross over. I don't know how you managed to avoid seeing any ghosts for this longBella. It's truly extraordinary."

"It's a small town, not a lot of people to here in the first place, not a lot of people have died here since I've been alive." she pointed out, staring at her knees.

"True." Edward admitted.

"Soooo," Jasper said after a few moments of silence "We should probably try to get you crossed over huh Edward?"

"No!" Bella shouted "You can't!"

"But he needs to cross over." Jasper objected.

"You don't understand! I _love _him! I need him! I don't know if I can survive without him! Surely you must know what I'm talking about."

This being the first time that Edward had heard Bella say that she loved him, he was momentarily speechless. "Bella" he held her face and kissed her sweetly. First her forehead, next her tear streaked cheeks and eyelids, and finally her lips. "I love you too. With all of my unbeating heart I will love you until the end of time."

As Jasper watched the unlikely pair, the confusion on his face melted away, quickly being replaced with empathy.

"I know the feeling." A petite girl with short spiky hair and a heart shaped face stepped into the hallway – via the cement walls.

**Sorry that it was so short but I think that that was a good spot to end the chapter.**

**So review!**

**And because I like asking random questions, favorite flavor of Jello?**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back!**

**Previously:**_"You don't understand! I love him! I need him! I don't know if I can survive without him! Surely you must know what I'm talking about."_

_This being the first time that Edward had heard Bella say that she loved him, he was momentarily speechless. "Bella" he held her face and kissed her sweetly. First her forehead, next her tear streaked cheeks and eyelids, and finally her lips. "I love you too. With all of my unbeating heart I will love you until the end of time."_

_As Jasper watched the unlikely pair, the confusion on his face melted away, quickly being replaced with empathy._

"_I know the feeling." A petite girl with short spiky hair and a heart shaped face stepped into the hallway – via the cement walls._

"Alice." Jasper hissed "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to tell them our story." she said simply "They deserve to have the same chance at happiness that we do."

"But what if she-?"

"She won't. Don't worry they won't hurt us."

Jasper looked warily at Bella and Edward once more before sighing in defeat and sinking to the floor. Alice gracefully sat down beside him and leaned against his shoulder. In an almost involuntary move, Jasper's arm slinked around her waist.

Bella, who had stopped crying but had yet to speak, also leaned against Edward, and they mirrored Alice and Jasper.

"I was born in the early 1900's, somewhere in Missouri." Alice began, and from there her story continued. Through her short explanation of the human life that she barely remembered, to her vivid memories of her attempted suicide at 18 by jumping off a bridge, and her death two months later from pneumonia. "I didn't realize how much I had to live for still until it was about to be taken from me." she said "I can't remember what my reason's where now but I can't help but think that some higher power kept my soul here so that I could be with Jasper."

And then she started into her past as a ghost, wandering, crying, begging for someone to notice her. No one did. Any other ghosts that she had met were nearly ready to cross over and had no use for a pitiful little girl to slow them down.

And so the cruel cycle of rejection continued on for almost 85 years, until she met Jasper in Texas. He had been the first human to see her. Finally someone had seen her!

Alice had not been Jasper's first ghost and – in the beginning – he had tried to get her to cross over without what appeared to be a second thought. Later, Alice told them, he confessed that he had been infatuated with her and he thought that by getting her to cross over that he could get rid of those feelings and move on with his life. He was wrong of course and now the pair was inseparable.

"Unfortunately," Jasper continued Alice's story when her voice cut out "The older a ghost is, the weaker they become. Eventually, she will fade away entirely and become nothing more than a memory."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Edward is so strong. How could that fade away?"

Jasper shrugged. "We don't know. But after a few years his strength will ebb away to what it was when he was still human. And then he will begin to slowly fade away. Alice is close to fading away into nothing, we have to do something soon or I will lose her."

Bella, realizing that should she live long enough, Edward and herself would find themselves in the same position, became in that moment bond and determined to help Alice and Jasper in any way that she could.

"What do you need us to do?"

"What?" Jasper asked, stunned that Bella would even offer.

"What do you need us to do?" Edward repeated for her "We're in the same boat as you and we want to help. Don't we?" he looked down to Bella for approval. She smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Meanwhile Jasper on the other side of the hall had been struck dumb. Alice however was quicker to recover, bouncing over to Bella and Edward.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed happily, capturing them both in a bear hug, that they barely felt. "Come on, we'll go show you what we've found already."

Alice tugged on Bella's arm and she stood up unsteadily, followed closely by Edward.

"Jasper can close up since you're the only people that have a reason to even be here." As she spoke Jasper pulled the keys out of his pocket and strode towards the front door "I'll go with you in your car and Edward can go with Jasper." Alice was towing Bella outside as she spoke and towards her car. Jasper and Edward followed after them, and Jasper shut the doors behind them.

"Oh! I can't believe this!" Alice said still chattering on and bouncing. "This is going to be great! I love you both already for this, I can't thank you enough really I can't"

Alice seemed to go into hyper-drive jumping up and down and talking so rapidly that Bella could no longer understand the words that were coming out of her mouth. Jasper looked on with concern etched deep in his face.

"Alice" he warned "calm down you're going to-"

Alice crumpled to the blacktop mid squeal. Jasper rushed over and scooped her up off the wet ground and deposited her quickly in the back of his yellow Porsche. Bella was hyperventilating.

"What was that? Is she okay?" Bella squealed a few incoherently about her concern for Alice's wellbeing before Edward wrapped his arms around her and silenced her with a kiss.

"Shh. You're attracting attention to something that no one else can see." he whispered in her ear "Alice will be okay. Everything will be okay. Won't it Jasper?"

Edward and Bella's attention shifted to Jasper who was just shutting the door to his car.

He looked at them with sad eyes that said he wished he could make that promise.

"I don't know. If we don't do something soon... well you saw what just happened. She is so weak. I don't think that she has much time left at all. Till the end of the month at the most." Jasper's voice cracked as he looked in the window at his love.

"13 days to live." Bella said quietly.

"Yes. You see why we need to hurry."

"Well then. What are we waiting for? Let's get our asses moving." Edward said rubbing his hands together.

Jasper smiled weakly, like it was something he hadn't been able to do in a long while. "I like the way you think."

**Okay so my little break wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. I'm still unemployed, I didn't get anywhere on the stories that I was going to work on, and I realized that I missed fanfiction too much to stay away. But on the plus side I got my own library card.**

**You know what else I realized? That 33 people have this story on alert. And that if each of those people submit a review, the number of reviews will double and then some. I'll even make it easy on you. Just answer this simple question:**

**What's your favorite story on fanfiction as of right now? It doesn't have to be Twilight. Currently mine is the sequel to First Love Lost, Last Love Found by Oracle Vas. Check it out and leave me with some wonderful story suggestions while you're at it.**


	5. Chapter 6

**This story needs a little less sorrow and just a little more smut don't you think?**

Bella followed the yellow Porsche closely until it pulled into the driveway of a small white house. Jasper got out of the posh car and retrieved a drowsy Alice from the backseat, carrying her gingerly through the threshold. Edward and Bella followed hand in hand behind them.

Through a small country looking kitchen, the living room, and down a short hallway to a fairly large room at the end of it. Once inside Bella gasped. The room was filled to bursting with old books and papers.

Edward smiled at Bella.

"I should have figured that you would like books so much. That's why I love you so much. Brains and beauty."

Bella blushed a bright pink, and Edward groaned inwardly.

"I love it when you do that. It makes you look so sexy." Edward started to kiss Bella's neck, but Jasper cleared his throat and interrupted him.

"Well I'll let you two look around for a bit, and see if you can find anything that I haven't already looked over. I should take Alice to our bedroom and give her her medicine and stuff. So yeah, I'll just leave you two to it." and with that he left taking Alice with him.

Edward and Bella waited until the door shut behind Jasper and the sound of his footsteps faded away before turning to the other and attacking each other's mouths. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither really caring who gave in first. As it turns out it was Bella, pulling away for some much needed air. Edward trailed open mouthed kisses down Bella's neck, across her collarbone, down until Bella's T-shirt prevented him from going any farther.

Edward growled in frustration and ripped off Bella's shirt, throwing it somewhere across the room, where it landed on the corner of a bookshelf.

"Much better." Edward mumbled and continued his exploration of Bella's body. Kissing down the valley between her breasts.

"Edward." Bella moaned, regaining the smallest bit of coherent thought. "Alice and Jasper are just down the hall...Should we really be doing this now? He could come back at any time."

Edward never strayed from his path, leaving a trail of fire in his wake as he spoke.

"Yes we should be doing this now. I haven't been able to touch you for almost three hours. So what if Jasper comes back? Let him see." He nipped at the skin above the waistband of Bella's jeans "Mine." he growled.

Bella groaned, feeling a rush of heat pool between her legs. "Edwaaaaard."

Edward grinned wickedly and looked up at Bella with mischief in his eyes. "Yes my love?"

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes."

"Eager little thing today aren't we?" he questioned chuckling slightly.

"Yes." she sighed, and that was all the prompting that Edward needed to rip off his clothes, and what remained of Bella's until they were each standing before the other completely naked. Edward turned around to the large oak desk behind him. He swept his hands across the smooth surface, pushing Jasper's haphazardly stacked papers to the edge and over onto the floor falling with a 'smack'.

"Sit down there," Edward said huskily "spread your legs and put your heels up on the desk."

Bella hurried to do as she was told, tripping on her way. Once she was in position, Edward came and stood between her legs. He leaned forward slightly, and let the tip of his length brush against her wet folds. He rubbed himself against her, teasing her clit, letting the end of his hard erection slip inside just the smallest fraction, before pulling away again.

"Edwaarrrrd." Bella moaned.. "Please..."

"Please what?" he asked coyly.

Bella groaned aloud in frustration. Edward moved just a little faster, teasing Bella without remorse.

"Love, I can't give you what you want if you won't tell me."

Bella thrust her hips forward so that Edward penetrated her just a little bit more. They both moaned loudly in appreciation. Bella leaned forward until her mouth was next to Edward's ear.

She licked along his jawline, and up to the outer edge of his ear. "Fuck me." she whispered.

Edward thrust forward swiftly, burying himself deep in Bella's tight sheath. He drilled into Bella, hard, fast, and deep, hitting Bella in just the right spot. Her mouth was latched to the crook of Edward's neck, in a desperate attempt to stifle her moans for all the good that it did her. Their moans echoed slightly through the small room, despite how full it was.

Edward could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, teetering precariously on the edge, knowing that Bella was no where near him. He reached down between them and rubbed roughly on her clit, pinching and rolling the small nub between his fingers until he could feel Bella starting to tighten around him.

He thrust faster, both of them desperate for release.

"Gaah! Edward!" Bella cried.

"Come for me love."

She did clenching hard against the long shaft buried inside of her. A several thrusts later, so did Edward, shooting his cool seed deep inside of Bella, filling her to the brim. As he reluctantly pulled out of her, both of them panting roughly, they could hear pounding from elsewhere in the house.

Bella smiled knowingly.

"Looks like someone else had the same idea that we did."

"Can't say that I blame them, it's so hard to resist. Although I wonder what I'm going to do for clothes now that mine are in tatters." Edward said, picking up his shredded blue trousers. "Guess I got a little eager there."

Bella laughed at her lover. "We'll have to see whether or not Jasper has some other clothes that you can use."

Edward grinned suggestively, and ran his nose up the column of Bella's neck. "Or..."

Bella laughed as Edward picked her up and propped her against the door.

"I'm really liking this concept of or..."

**So I'll let Bella and Edward have a little bit of privacy now, not that it matters at this point but still....**

**Fun with Alice and Jasper next, this should be interesting, I've never written for Alice and Jasper before. **

**Please review, anonymous reviews accepted, and since I'm not getting anywhere demanding that there be five reviews before I'll write again (really it only worked once) I'm thinking of doing an outtake for every 50 reviews, Yay or nay?**

**Shameless promotion of this fanfic is welcomed and encouraged!**


	6. Chapter 7

**As promised, here is an entire chapter of Jalice smut just for you, but some other important things as well. Enjoy, I know I did. =)**

**Previously:**

"_Looks like someone else had the same idea that we did."_

"_Can't say that I blame them, it's so hard to resist. Although I wonder what I'm going to do for clothes now that mine are in tatters." Edward said, picking up his shredded blue trousers. "Guess I got a little eager there."_

_Bella laughed at her lover. "We'll have to see whether or not Jasper has some other clothes that you can use."_

_Edward grinned suggestively, and ran his nose up the column of Bella's neck. "Or..."_

_Bella laughed as Edward picked her up and propped her against the door._

"_I'm really liking this concept of or..."_

Mary Alice Brandon, Missouri born, fading ghost, and one true love of Jasper Lee Whitlock, regained consciousness to find that she had once again been laid on a soft bed with a warm coverlet pulled up to her neck. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to clear her foggy vision.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Jasper whispered in her ear.

Alice turned her head toward his, her lips immediately captured by his in a sweet kiss.

"How long was I out for?" she asked once she had pulled away.

"Only about a half an hour, you overexerted yourself again."

"Sorry. I just do it without thinking. I was kind of a hyperactive human. I just go overboard without thinking about it."

Jasper kissed the tip of her nose. "I just wish that you'd be more careful, you're so-"

"Frail? Fragile? Weak?" Alice said bitterly.

"Precious to me that I couldn't bear to lose you?" he countered.

"You're to good for me. Sometimes I wish that you had fallen for a normal human, that I had crossed over. It isn't fair of me to burden you this way."

Jasper took Alice into his arms and pressed her to him as close as he could without hurting her. "Speaking of good for you." he stretched out his arm and grabbed a steaming mug full of Alice's medicine. "Drink." she took a small sip and grimaced at the foul tasting brew. "Oh and, I don't, and I never will. And you're not a burden or a curse or whatever horrible things you want to call yourself , you're Alice and I love you, with all of my heart. There will never be another for me, I don't know what I'll do if we can't save you."

Alice downed the last of her medicine in one large gulp and discarded the mug that had contained it. She gripped the sides of Jasper's face and forced him to look at her.

"If you, and Bella, and Edward cannot save me, you will go on with your life, you will not follow me until it is your time do you understand me?"

"Alice if you leave me behind, I will die of a broken heart." Jasper whispered, kissing up and down her neck. "But you will not leave me. I simply won't allow it."

Alice laughed. "Oh you won't will you? Well I feel so much better now knowing that I have you protecting me."

"You should." Jasper rolled so that he hovered above Alice, his legs on either side of Alice's hips, still framed by the thick quilt. "I'm very good at protecting those that I love." he said running the tip of his nose up her neck.

"I can think of some other things that you're good at, that I wish you were doing right now..." Alice said suggestively, a wicked grin playing across her lips.

Jasper began to place open mouthed kisses across Alice's shoulders, pulling down the sleeves of her loose top as he went.

"Can't." he mumbled "quilt's in the way. Having to much fun right now."

Alice pushed her hips up until the juncture of her thighs rubbed against the hard bump in Jasper's jeans easy to feel even through the thick quilt. He groaned loudly his head lolling to the side and his eyes closing.

"Alice..." he moaned

"Yes?" Alice asked coyly.

"I want..."

She pushed up again, putting pressure against Jasper's already straining erection, causing him to forget what he was going to say. Instead he merely hopped off of the bed, and ripped away the quilt covering Alice. Climbing back on the bed to hover over Alice again, Jasper ground his hips into hers.

"Alice my dear, you are a tease." he told her nipping at her neck.

"You're one to talk. Getting me all hot and bothered and leaving us both completely dressed."

"Easily fixed." Jasper grinned wickedly, sliding his hands down from her shoulders, to let them rest on her dress, on the ties of the old fashioned dress that she loved to wear. Some lace up crushed velvet renaissance dress that Jasper had picked up from a dead faire goer. Of course Jasper saw benefits to the slightly revealing dress as well.

Undoing the stays to the complicated dress was a simpler task than it first appeared, revealing the creamy flesh hiding underneath to Jasper slowly. After those were undone it was all to easy for Jasper to slip the bright green dress over her head, leaving her completely exposed to him.

"There now you don't have to worry about those silly clothes anymore. I don't know why you even bother wearing clothes anymore, it isn't like anyone else would notice."

"Because it wouldn't be good for you to walk around with this" she rubbed his heavy erection through his jeans, digging in slightly with the heel of her hand causing him to groan, "running rampant all day, and I wasn't raised by wolves."

"Ah. Of course. I keep forgetting about that." he began his sensuous trek down Alice's body once again, kissing the hollow of her neck, nipping at the stiff peaks of her breasts, sucking on her hip, things that would leave a slight mark on anyone else, until he reached the small dark patch of hair between her legs, and her swollen lips beneath.

Jasper licked up her slit, gathering her juices on his tongue. He suckled on her clit, holding her writhing iridescent body down with one hand, and bringing the other up to her tight entrance, thrusting two fingers inside.

Alice cried out, her back arching off the mattress despite Jasper's strong grip on her waist. He continued to thrust his long fingers into her warm sheath, curling them to hit just the right spot. Soon Jasper could feel Alice's walls begin to tighten around his fingers.

Jasper took his mouth away from her nub to kiss the shell of her ear. "Let go." he whispered in her ear. Moments later, Alice clamped down on Jasper's fingers, stars appearing in her vision and her warm fluid rushing down his hand.

Panting slightly Alice turned her head towards Jasper and captured his lips in a kiss, tasting herself on his breath.

"Those clothes can't be very comfortable." she said grinning suggestively, raking her eyes down his lean body, pausing for a moment to stop and stare at the hard lump between his legs. "Why don't you let me help you with that?"

Jasper nodded numbly, and lay back, letting Alice rake her long nails down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. Pulling out his shirt, Alice didn't bother to undo any of the buttons choosing instead to rip open the shirt in a rare burst of strength.

Jasper leaned forward and allowed the shirt to slide of his shoulders while Alice started to work on his belt, taking the enormous buckle and pulling it through the belt loops of his faded jeans.

The belt hit the floor of Jasper's room with a muffled clank, followed soon after by the woosh of his jeans. And because neither Alice nor Jasper believed in him wearing any form of underwear, Jasper now lay on his bed completely naked, his impressive erection straining upwards.

Alice knelt at the end of the bed, staring openly at her lover until he could wait no longer.

"Alice" Jasper moaned his hand slowly traveling down to his now painfully straining cock.

Alice smirked at Jasper, feigning innocence.

"Yes?" she asked her smile widening further.

"I need you. Now." he panted, bucking his hips upward into his own hand.

"Do you now?"

"Alice," Jasper stroked himself harder, faster "Stop teasing me."

"Oh I'm not teasing you. But you look like you've got that taken care of. You'll be fine without me. I think I'll just go downstairs and see how Bella and Edward are doing." she moved as if to leave.

Jasper growled and launched himself at Alice, grabbing her and throwing her down to the bed, and balancing himself above her in one swift movement. He leaned down crashing his lips down onto hers,

and thrusting deep inside her warm sheath in the same movement.

Alice cried out around Jasper's lips, the sound absorbed by his warm probing mouth. Jasper thrust into her with reckless abandon, not giving her any time to accustom her self to his massive size and length, not that she cared.

The wild thrusting of Jasper's hips was driving both of them closer and closer to the edge, the tall wrought iron of his headboard banging loudly against the wall.

Alice whimpered in pleasure when Jasper stopped abruptly, leaving Alice hanging just on the edge of orgasm. She cried out in protest at his stillness. Jasper leaned down and whispered wickedly in her ear.

"You shouldn't have teased me so, you knew there would be repercussions for your bad behavior."

Alice shivered in anticipation.

"I may even punish you for your behavior."

Alice closed her eyes and arched her back silently begging him, but for what she wasn't entirely sure.

Jasper pulled out of Alice leaving her empty and wanting if only for a moment.

"Turn around and get on your knees." he said huskily.

Once she was in place, he ordered her to grab hold of the headboard and not let go. Alice gripped tightly to the headboard, her already pale knuckles turning white with the pressure that she placed on them.

Jasper reached into his bureau drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He flipped open the cap and applied it liberally to his rock hard cock, coating it with the shining liquid. His hands placed on either side of Alice's on the cool headboard.

She tensed slightly as his lube covered tip brushed her.

"Relax" Jasper whispered in her ear, pushing forward slightly, coming to rest just at her back entrance. "Ready?" he asked.

Alice nodded.

Jasper pushed forward, slowly immersing himself in Alice. He moaned in ecstasy when he hit the end of her walls, and she pushed back against him egging him on. Jasper's hands drifted from their position on his headboard to Alice's shoulders, down to her breasts.

He gripped the firm globes tightly, thrusting forward steadily into Alice, their hips making a slightly slapping noise as their hips met. It wasn't long before Alice and Jasper both could feel the tell tale tightening in the pit of their stomachs that warned of their impending orgasms.

Jasper thrust harder, faster, driving them both towards the edge with no intention of stopping until they had both fallen off of the precipice. He tweaked the hard pebbles of pink flesh between his fingers, pulling and twisting until the petite pixie at his mercy cried out from the sensation.

"Let go." he commanded, still slamming into her at an incredible speed, her knees shaking uncontrollably with each earth shattering thrust.

She let go, her inner walls contracting hotly around Jasper's shaft. With a few more well aimed thrusts, Jasper came inside of Alice, his hot seed shooting deep inside of her, filling her up and spilling out.

A few seconds of harsh breathing and Jasper collapsed on the bed, rolling to the side, careful not to let his head hit the headboard. Alice was so weak kneed that she merely fell backwards, exhausted, her legs beneath her and her shining pink nether lips facing Jasper.

He opened his eyes and looked down to where he knew Alice would lay, and found himself greeted by that sight, and became immediately hard again knowing all the while that Alice couldn't take another round of what he wanted so dearly.

So for the second time that day, Jasper wrapped his hand around the head of his erection, stroking himself, still covered in lube and Alice. He rubbed voraciously up and down, his thumb going to the tip of his shaft, pressing minutely into the end of his mushroomed tip, mimicking the motions of Alice's mouth when she went down on him, wishing that it was her all the while.

Jasper closed his eyes, and continued to stroke his length, reaching down with his other hand to play with the sack underneath, and heard a groan that was not his own.

Snapping his eyes open, Jasper could see Alice fingering herself in time with the strokes of his hand on his cock. Not daring to close his eyes again, Jasper pumped his hand faster, watching as Alice sped up her own hand to match the beat that he had set.

Jasper bucked up into his hand, using the short nails that he had to lightly scrape up and down his length, his cock twitched violently in response. He moved his hips faster, desperate for release, hearing Alice's pants, and seeing the look of ecstasy on her face watching half of her hand disappear into her folds.

He watched as her mouth opened wide, listened to her cry, saw the gush of warm fluid run from her warm sheath to her palm. Stroked harder, faster. Stared in disbelief as Alice shot him a mischievous look and raised her soaked palm up to her mouth, and slowly licked the wetness away.

That was when he snapped.

Jasper was off of his back, and sunken a full nine inches into Alice before she even had a chance at recovering. Again, it's not as though she minded.

He thrust roughly into Alice, release the only goal in his mind. Alice may have been brought up as a proper lady, but no one had ever given her dictation as to bedroom etiquette, and she relished in the rough demanding sex that Jasper and herself both craved.

She could feel her orgasm approaching yet again, and dug her nails into Jasper's back as she clamped around his hot length. A few more thrusts and Jasper shot into her warm sheath, filling her up until she was full to bursting as he always did, and fell to the bed taking Alice with him, both now completely spent.

Alice lay on Jasper's chest panting into his shoulder, able to feel his warm breath blow on her hair, hearing his soft snore, and thought of how sad she would be to lose this man, knowing that her chances of surviving the month and finding a way to bring her back to life, were grim.

She prayed that he would be able to forget her, should she not make it. Prayed that he would find someone else and live a long and happy life with them should she not make it. Pleaded with whatever higher power was listening, that watching it wouldn't kill her all over again.

Wished that he could have a life with someone who's heart still beat strong in their chest.

Alice lay her head on Jasper's shoulder, and watched him sleep, feeling him hardening and lengthening inside of her, even though he was asleep. Watching, feeling, fading with every moment, knowing that she would soon leave him. Trying to hold back her tears as her heart shattered with the knowledge of what she needed to do.

She only hoped that it wasn't to late to save him.

**Damn. Alice and Jasper have stamina. Especially Alice, I know I dictated the whole thing but even I'm impressed, but I digress.**

**Anonymous reviews and shameless promotion of this fic are appreciated and encouraged.**


	7. note

Okay so I've been MIA for the past few months and I apologize, I've been really busy with well life and stuff and I promise that slowly but surely I am working on the next chapters to my stories and I do know where they will go.

On another note, none of you know this because well, quite frankly, I've never mentioned it here, but I'm just a 'little' shutter happy, and I take quite a few pictures, since I was told I should enter a photo contest, well I did, the cutest pet photo contest, and I'm in the semi finals, and my photo is being published in their next book so please please please please please please please please go vote for my picture of my cat Snickers and leave a comment if you did, it'll make me write faster :)))))))

www(dot)cutestpetcontest(dot)com/view100373941(dot)htm


End file.
